


Groomzilla

by fictionnreality



Category: Glee
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionnreality/pseuds/fictionnreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt really just wants confirmation that he’s not a groomzilla. Blaine is walking on very thin ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groomzilla

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Livejournal a while back and on Tumblr somewhat recently, but I figured I might as well move on over here too.
> 
> My first foray into writing Glee fic and my first fic in almost six months. Thank you to oatmeal_cookie for looking over it and being ridiculously sweet.

Blaine doesn’t even feel the bed move until Kurt is so close Blaine can feel his breath.

“I’m not a groomzilla, am I?”

Blaine blinks his eyes open. This is a loaded question which, if not handled properly, could lead to him sleeping back on the couch (which Blaine has decided, Italian leather or no Italian leather, is just not comfortable to sleep on). He takes a gamble and reaches out, snagging Kurt around the waist and pulling him close. He drops a kiss on Kurt’s nose and closes his eyes again.

“Blaine,” Kurt says, five seconds later. “I know what you’re doing. Answer me.”

Blaine sighs. It’s really not fair for Kurt to wake him up from a nap and expect him to do good-fiancé damage control.

“You’re not a groomzilla,” he breathes, tightening his hold around Kurt’s waist. Please let this be the end of it, please, please-

“How so?”

Shit.

“You’re just-“ Blaine stops, searching for the right word. “Particular.”

Kurt gasps. That was not the right word.

“Not particular in a bad way, Kurt. You just- you know what you like and what you want and want things done in a specific way so that your wedding is exactly how you’ve always dreamed it would be.” He takes a breath and hazards a look at Kurt’s face. His brow is furrowed, but he doesn’t look pissed, and he’s not pushing Blaine away. Blaine snakes fingers under his pajama shirt and caresses the skin there. “And you earned this, Kurt. It hasn’t always been easy for you and if you want to have final approval on the music and the cake and the bridesmaid’s dresses, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you being a little particular.”

If he’s being honest, Kurt has been a little on edge with wedding planning lately, almost snapping at the caterer for not knowing the salt content on the meal his dad will be getting and groaning when the band said they didn’t know Teenage Dream. He had actually smacked Finn across the head when he complained while getting outfitted in his best man tux, but that wasn’t terribly out of the ordinary, even if it was a little harder than usual. But groomzilla? He wouldn’t go that far. At least not where Kurt could hear him.

Kurt leans in then, kissing him softly once, twice before pulling away and settling his head on the pillow next to Blaine’s.

“Our wedding,” he says. Blaine looks at him, confused. “You said I want things done so my wedding is how I’ve dreamed it would be. It’s our wedding, not just mine.”

Blaine closes the two inches between them and kisses him again, this time slow and sweet. They’re not in a rush, they have forever.

They close their eyes then, breathing softly as the afternoon sunlight filters in. The last thing Blaine hears Kurt mutter before he falls back asleep is, “Doves. Twenty white doves.”

Blaine smiles to himself and snuggles closer to his groomzilla.


End file.
